Do I Wanna Know?
by N. Owens
Summary: Lembre-se que as noites foram feitas especialmente para dizer coisas que não se pode dizer no dia seguinte.
1. Chapter 1

**_ATUALIZADA EM 03/05/15_**

NARUTO pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

A música Do I Wanna Know pretence a banda Arctic Monkeys

* * *

**Do I Wanna Know**

**Por N. Owens**

* * *

**Capítulo Um:**

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

_Suas bochechas estão coradas?_

* * *

Ele sempre fora um observador nato, e talvez houvesse sido essa particularidade em si que o tivesse levado até o status ao qual dispunha atualmente. Naquele dia, talvez fosse um mero acaso, ele não sabia, mas enquanto a observava passar pelas movimentadas ruas de Konoha, carregando uma caixa mediana nos braços ao qual ela tomava cuidado para não derrubar e nem esbarrar nas outras pessoas, o que soava ser uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

Os olhos claros da shinobi não conseguiam acompanhar o ritmo dos ônix, até por sua distração, e por esse motivo, não percebera que ele a observava no meio do seu trajeto, apesar de Sasuke o fazer de forma praticamente escancarada, mas ele não se importava, em sua vida atual, depois de tudo pelo qual passara, já não se importava mais com o que qualquer um pensasse, ele só queria poder fazer o que quisesse, em paz. O tempo de guerras, dor e loucura haviam passado, tudo que ele desejava era poder ajudar no que pudesse, ainda mais sabendo que aquele era o desejo de Naruto.

Naquele momento, Konoha lutava contra o tempo para ser reconstruída, e as equipes que trabalhavam em sua restauração recebiam ajuda ilimitada dele e consequentemente de seus poderosos clones, em meio a isso, ele se sentiu livre por um momento para observá-la. O Uchiha não nutria sentimento algum pela garota que passava pela rua, o que na verdade o induzia a olhá-la, era unicamente por ele a achar irritantemente interessante, visto que essa era a primogênita e futura líder do Clã Hyuuga, ao qual ele não mostrava ter empatia levando em consideração seus problemas antigos com o Clã Uchiha. Antes que Sasuke saísse da vila, os Hyuuga se auto intitulavam com o Clã mais poderoso de Kohona, por suas proezas conquistadas em cima do que chamavam de clã secundário, destinados aos não primogênitos. Ele sentia um arrepio na espinha quando jovem e pensava sobre a vida dura e miserável de uma pessoa que possuía seu destino roubado de si, apenas por não ser o primeiro filho de um casal. Em seu intimo, ele sabia que se o clã Uchiha pensasse da mesma forma mesquinha, ele próprio seria um dos pobres coitados a jogar sua vida fora protegendo uma pessoa privilegiada ao nascer, e ao invés dos afagos da mãe, teria possuído uma marca certamente visível em sua testa. Além disso, ele soube o quanto o clã dos possuidores do Byakugan havia progredido com a morte da escória Uchiha de Konoha, e não era em vão que após sua dizimação eles se considerassem o clã mais poderoso, eles provavelmente estavam corretos. Atualmente o único Uchiha vivo não se incomodava mais com o que quer que fosse dito em relação aquele assunto, mas ainda possuía um gosto amargo nos lábios ao pensar no clã secundário, e isso o mantinha distante daqueles que possuíam olhos quase translúcidos.

Chuva.

Sentira uma gota bater exatamente no topo de sua cabeleira escura, enquanto isso as pessoas mais atentas rapidamente haviam percebido que começara a chover e já batiam em retirada para suas casas, ou adentravam em estabelecimentos comerciais, mas ela não. Prosseguia seu caminho a passos medianos, e agora, ele percebeu que ela havia levado seu chakra em direção as pernas, provavelmente ela ia começar a correr agora, mas não era isso que ele queria. A caixa que a moça carregava parecia não possuir tampa, e os olhos claros, outrora serenos, agora se encontravam aflitos. A rua já se esvaziara, poucos se encontravam na chuva, aparentemente buscavam fugir dela. A morena utilizara de sua agilidade e parara rapidamente do outro lado da rua, embaixo de uma alta e antiga árvore, em um pedaço mais afastado e de menor visibilidade. Sasuke moveu-se alguns metros para poder vê-la melhor.

Hinata havia tirado o casaco grosso e o utilizara para sobrepor a caixa e protegê-la dos grossos pingos. O moreno continuava se aproximando, estava curioso com o que ela levava, mas não foi com seu conteúdo que ele se surpreendeu, já que naquele dia Sasuke descobriu que a Hyuuga possuía um belo corpo. Com formas que certamente lembraria, mas se surpreendera ao pensar que era difícil associar que aquela moça tímida, que sempre andava por ai usando uma blusa de frio grossa tivesse, realmente, tanto a esconder. Agora ela usava apenas a blusa de rede comumente conhecida no mundo ninja, ela tornou a pegar a caixa em seus braços e a caminhar, ele sabia que logo ela usaria seu chakra e rapidamente se afastaria, e ele não desejava isso, então tratou de colocar-se como um obstáculo no caminho da morena.

As mãos nos bolsos, a expressão séria e o olhar obstinado – que Hinata não sabia, mas era também seu olhar curioso – fizeram a herdeira Hyuuga parar no meio do trajeto e olhá-lo, mas seus olhos não iam de encontro aos dele. Ela era tímida de mais para tal, mas ele julgou que ela não o olhava por um de seus olhos estar maculado com o Rinnegan, talvez ela sentisse medo.

\- O- olá, Uchiha-san. – Ela falou, visivelmente nervosa por estar sem seu casaco de frio padrão.

\- Hyuuga. – Sasuke devolveu o cumprimento, com seu modo meio ríspido, ele não esperava que ela o encarasse daquela forma. – O que tem na caixa? – Não aguentou-se. Quando percebera já havia soltado a pergunta.

\- A-ah. – Ela soltou. Tornou a olhar Sasuke na altura dos ombros, e escasseou a distância entre eles. A jovem abaixou-se e colocou a caixa no chão, ela olhou para ele com certo receio, que não passava de mera falta de tato social e fez um sinal com a mão para que ele chegasse mais perto, que acabou também abaixado ao lado dela. – P-pode olhar.

O jovem portador do sharingan tocou o tecido do casaco de Hinata e naquele breve momento, pode perceber que este, ao contrário do que imaginava, era muito leve. Ergue-o e revelou-se um filhote de gato. Ele era muito negro, e dormia.

\- Eu o achei dentro de uma sacola. – Disse, dentro de sua voz era possível identificar um tom de amargura. Ele achou interessante que naquele momento atual da cidade, ela fosse capaz de perder tempo que deveria ser gasto nas suas atividade em prol da reconstrução de Konoha para amparar um gato sem dono.

\- O que vai fazer com ele? – Perguntou. Ela enfiou a mão na caixa e alisou o pelo ralo do felino, que acordara e se mexia devagar. Sasuke achou-o muito pequeno e seu pelo espetado parecia duro. O gatinho olhou para os lados com seus olhos amarelos caramelados, em busca de algo e dera de cara com o Uchiha, este o encarava e inconscientemente, arriscou-se a tocá-lo, o pequenino não se movera e apenas aguardou o contato com o detentor de dois dos três grandes doujutsus do mundo ninja, que sentiu o pêlo que era pouco e ralo, mas suave a macio e imediatamente sentiu um dejavu dos tempos em que brincava com Itachi de pegar gatos, o que já lhes rendera bons jogos e risadas, aquilo fazia seu coração amolecer.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Quer ficar com ele? – Ela perguntou.

Quando mais novo, costumava gostar muito de gatos, eles viravam até tema para jogos e desafios entre ele e Itachi, onde ele possuía a Enciclopédia da Pata, e lembrou-se de Nekomata dando orelhas de gato a ele e seus colegas de time.

\- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu, mais por impulso que por vontade própria. Olhou para Hinata e ela sorria, com o gatinho enrolado em uma bola em seu colo.

\- Que bom. – Ela suspirou, por mais que achasse que Sasuke viria com um sonoro "Não" para ela, estava feliz por ter encontrado um lar para o pequeno bichano.

\- Então vamos, Hyuuga. – Falou. Devolvera o preto a caixa, pegou-a no colo e ergueu-se. Hinata ficara no chão, olhando-o. – Vamos nos molhar. – Ela pareceu assentir por um momento, mas olhou para o Uchiha, num pedido mudo para que a deixasse carregar a caixa.

\- Eu levo. – Disse sério. Ela não questionou e não pediu o casaco de volta, e passaram a caminhar lado a lado.

O sobrevivente sugeriu que passassem em sua casa primeiro, pois esta era mais próxima, e estava ficando muito frio, a morena concordou. Sem que percebesse Sasuke vendo-a se arrepiar toda, pensou que a daria seu casaco se estivesse com ele, mas não deixou de observar com seus olhos atentos o quanto as curvas daquela moça eram bonitas. Ele não era o tipo que ficava dando em cima de garotas, por mais atraentes que estas fossem, e ele sabia que reconstruir o clã não era algo que ele realmente almejasse, já que seu passado obscuro e sangrento estava de lado naquele momento, em seu intimo ele só queria honrar sua amizade com Naruto e deixar o loiro orgulhoso de si, por mais que nunca fosse dizer aquilo abertamente a ninguém. Esse também era o motivo de nunca ter aceitado os sentimentos da Haruno para consigo, o Uchiha já havia chegado a almejar um relacionamento com a rosácea, mas outrora seus motivos eram sujos e não regidos por afeto, ele apenas desejava uma mulher fértil e forte que pudesse dar a luz sua prole, mas após o fim da guerra e seu entendimento com o Uzumaki, ele queria realmente saber o que era se apaixonar, e procurara no fundo de seu coração sentimentos que não fossem fraternos pela colega de time, mas sua busca acabara dando em nada, ele sequer a achava verdadeiramente atraente, via Sakura como uma verdadeira irmã, assim como via Naruto, além de saber que este nutria sentimentos fortíssimos pela amiga. O que ele pensava naquele momento era certamente muito intimo para ser perguntado abertamente a moça a seu lado, já que ele soubera que ela havia dado sua vida a proteger a do Uzumaki, e em consequência o gênio Hyuuga e parente próximo da moça havia morrido, e apesar de tudo, ela não havia ganhado uma resposta positiva do loiro, sendo rejeitada. Ele desejava entender como ela se mantinha forte e alegre mesmo após a morte de seus entes queridos e ter sido rejeitada por aquele a quem dera sua vida, sem questionamentos, mas o silencio havia se instalado ali, cada qual seguia em frente com seus próprios pensamentos.

O silencio não era incomodo para nenhum deles, mas um conforto para suas almas.

Hinata nunca tinha passado pelo bairro Uchiha, até aquele momento. Achou que a arquitetura era muito rica, e ao mesmo tempo simplória. As pinturas claras destacavam ainda mais os detalhes feitos a partir das cores fortes do clã de Sasuke, e ela percebera que olhando de longe, tudo parecia direto e simples, mas após chegarem próximos, a riqueza em detalhes era revelada a seus observadores. Arquitetura e paisagismo realmente poderiam ser um dos passatempos preferidos dos falecidos membros daquele clã.

Por hora, o herdeiro Uchiha percebera que os olhos claríssimos da moça se alastraram sob o bairro de sua família, e que observavam com atenção os detalhes, como se quisesse gravá-los em sua mente.

\- "Ela tem bons olhos." – Pensou. Por acaso, lembrou-se de quando viera com Naruto e Sakura. O loiro falava muito sobre trivialidades, enquanto Sakura não parava de olhá-lo, imersa em pensamentos internos. Somente depois de algumas visitas ela parecera perceber os detalhes, tão amados por Sasuke.

\- É a primeira vez que vem aqui? – Quis saber.

\- S-sim, Uchiha-san. – Hinata respondeu, sem olhá-lo.

\- Nunca teve curiosidade?

\- Sempre pensei que os donos dessas terras não iam querer que eu ficasse aqui bisbilhotando. – Ainda sem olhá-lo. Mas Sasuke olhou-a pelo canto do olho.

O Uchiha vivia na casa principal, que era certamente a maior construção do bairro, e de certo a única que não estava debilitada a ponto de não poder ser habitada. Ao chegarem a porta, viu Hinata parar antes de subir os poucos degraus, como se não soubesse se podia entrar. Sasuke os subiu, colocou a caixa no chão, tirou suas sandálias colocando-as num canto, pegou a caixa novamente e entrou sem dizer nada a Hyuuga, que ficou em pé na porta, aguardando o carrancudo shinobi, que após um curto momento, voltara com algo nas mãos.

\- Entre, e pode pegar. – disse se referindo a toalha branca que estendia a Hinata, que estava encharcada. Ele a acharia tola por não ir entrando embaixo da cobertura que aquela casa oferecia, mas os olhos dela demonstravam algo que nem mesmo Sasuke poderia chamar de tolice: respeito. Ela nunca fora ao bairro por respeito, talvez até mesmo à ele.

Encharcada a jovem achou melhor pegar a toalha de bom grado, agradeceu mentalmente por Sasuke não deixa-la lá fora. Secou os braços e o dorso da melhor forma que pôde, jogou a toalha sobre os ombros e tirou as sandálias ninja, colocando-as ao lado das de Sasuke, que já havia entrado novamente. Visivelmente acanhada, a Hyuuga soltou um baixo "Com licença", e adentrou as mediações. O lugar era simples e limpo. Haviam alguns ornamentos, mas era uma casa tipicamente oriental e muito grande para que somente uma pessoa vivesse nela.

Hinata se perguntou se ele não se sentia só.

Assim como no começo da chuva, naquele dia, Sasuke estava observando-a vasculhar sua casa com os grandes olhos cristalinos. Ela não parecia assustada por estar ali, somente devia estar constrangida, ele imaginava. Deixou seus pensamentos de lado, aproximou-se da moça e silenciosamente a conduziu para ir a cozinha, ela o seguiu sem dizer nada.

\- Sente-se. – Sasuke disse. A jovem obedeceu a ordem e sentou-se à mesa, podia ver o moreno colocando água e leite para esquentar, e novamente saindo para buscar alguma coisa. Nesse meio tempo, ela pode perceber duas coisas: primeiro, Uchiha Sasuke era organizado, e segundo, ele era solitário. Como aquele homem poderia viver sozinho em um lugar enorme daqueles? Hinata sabia do ocorrido com o clã Uchiha. Será que as lembranças não o atormentavam? Ela se levantou e seguiu até um porta retrato pequeno e simples que ficava depositado encima da geladeira. Irmãos e gatos.

\- Acho que eles não se molharam. – A voz rouca parecia vinda do além. A caixa nos braços. As roupas trocadas e cabelos molhados.

Hinata sorriu pela afirmação, mas sem esquecer-se completamente de seus pensamentos anteriores. Uchiha Sasuke era um bom observador. O que tinha de diferente daquele sorriso, para os outros?

\- O que foi? – Perguntou, sem rodeios. Atualmente seus clones estavam trabalhando arduamente na reconstrução da aldeia, e ele se deu o luxo de ser uma pessoa normal, sem mundo ninja para interferir.

A herdeira assustou-se com a pergunta e obrigou-se a olhá-lo, bem dentro dos olhos perigosos e bicolores dele.

\- U-uchiha-san – Ela começou, a gagueira seguindo-a, dando-a um ar infantil, tola e frágil. – V-você não se sente solitário?

Sasuke não respondeu, ele olhou para ela, com seu cabelo muito longo, as mãos finas, o rosto bonito e delicado. Tão frágil. E tão recantada que não o azucrinou por uma resposta, ela sabia que havia falado mais do que deveria, e que era talvez, um milagre ele não a ter chamado de intrometida e mandado-a embora de sua casa. Ele ainda era Uchiha Sasuke, afinal.

Terminara de arrumar o leite em tigelinhas e o filhote bebia com voracidade, meio barulhento. O cabelo de Hinata já secara, mas estava meio embolado pelo jeito que ela havia secado ele.

Hinata também não se atreveu a falar.

Beberam o chá oferecido pelo anfitrião da casa, ele havia lhe oferecido o comum chá verde, conhecido como bom antioxidante, Hinata gostara do sabor e das folhinhas de hortelã que Sasuke deixou boiando na xícara, por não ter um chá de melhor qualidade consigo, foi o que ele pôde fazer para dar-lhe um toque de casa.

O tempo corria, eventualmente se encaravam e fingiam não perceber isso, aproveitavam para continuar imersos em pensamentos, ela se sentia estranha estando ali, pois tudo parecia muito casual, mas a própria sabia que não possuía aptidão com os rapazes, e não lhe restava dúvidas se o belo moreno estava com segundas intenções sobre si, e a resposta lhe era categórica: não, logo não havia nada com o que se preocupar, nem segundas intenções a serem vistas, ela estava apenas sentada com Sasuke, e ele era amigo de Naurto, além de ter voltado para a vila e estar dando duro com seu trabalho nas equipes de reconstrução de konohagakure, em contrapartida, ele se deixava levar pela curiosidade em relação as pessoas, seus sentimentos e a casualidade, o Uchiha queria poder ter aquilo que lhe foi tomado pela guerra e a vingança, ele desejava ser uma pessoa normal e ver, sentir e ouvir tudo aquilo que havia perdido.

Depois de terminado o chá, ambos já se sentiam mais quentes e dispostos, a chuva parecia ter passado. O moreno recolhera as xícaras e Hinata podia observar pela forma que ele mexia em tudo, que tinha certa familiaridade com a cozinha e provavelmente saberia cozinhar.

\- Você não se sente solitária? – O silencio fora quebrado por ele, de repente. Seus pensamentos pairavam sob a pergunta da garota, desde que esta o havia feito.

\- À-às vezes sim, Uchiha-san. – Ela fixava seus olhos no símbolo do clã quase extinto que ele carregava nas costas, ela achava leques bonitos e tinha uma sensação refrescante quando os via. A mãe possuía um monopólio de leques, ao qual usava com frequência nos dias de calor, e eles eram um mais belo que o outro.

\- E o que você faz quando se sente assim? – Enxugou uma xícara. A Hyuuga pareceu pensar.

\- Eu pe-penso nas coisas que gosto. – Ela ergueu-se com a toalha que ele lhe emprestara, o moreno perguntou-se por um momento se ela pensava no loiro barulhento. – Muito obrigada pelo chá, Uchiha-san. Eu irei lavá-la e a devolverei. – Referia-se a toalha. – Sin- sinto muito pelo incomodo! – Ela disse, voltando a gaguejar.

\- Não se preocupe. – Simplista, ele estava contente pela tarde casual com uma garota em sua casa, sentia que era isso que pessoas normais faziam: recebiam visitas, apesar de que não pretendia fazer sua residência de ponto de encontro, o caso da morena havia sido um caso isolado motivado apenas por curiosidade, não havia nenhum sentimento que lhe dissesse respeito. Ele a acompanhou até a porta e observou enquanto ela calçava as sandálias ninja.

\- Obrigada por tudo, Uchiha-san. – Ela fizera uma leve reverência.

\- Quando eu sentir-me só, espero vê-la. – Sasuke disse mais para si que para ela, e viu a pele alva de Hinata tornar-se rubra, o embaraço era visível. – Suas bochechas estão coradas. – Seus pensamentos soaram altos aos ouvidos dela.

* * *

**Notas do Owens:**

Desculpe, mas a betagem será feita posteriormente.

FINALMENTE ATUALIZADA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Aposto que todo mundo achei que eu ia largar, né? Pois é, e quase larguei mesmo, mas a vontade de acertar foi muito forte.

Bom, só tenho a dizer o seguinte: Na fic, o Naruto rejeitou a Hinata, ao invés de ter aceitado os sentimentos dela. Em contrapartida, Sasuke continua a mesma coisa, e como no mangá fica meio vago o comportamento dele em relação a vila, já que ele sai da vila muito brevemente, aqui ele fica para ajudar na reconstrução, e sua vontade (como podem perceber) é recuperar tudo aquilo que ele perdeu e Naruto teve (como amigos, seus laços e tal) enquanto ele saia em busca de vingança. Qualquer problema só mandar um recadinho.

Espero que gostem!

Acompanhem minhas outras longs, caso desejem: Frost, Cinema e "Coisas".

Obrigado por ler até aqui!


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

DO I WANNA KNOW pertence a banda Arctic Monkeys.

**Do I Wanna Know?**

**Por N. Owens**

**Do you ever get the fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like something in your teeth?**

**Você já teve a sensação de que não pode mudar a maré. Que gruda como se tivesse algo em seus dentes?**

* * *

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas Sasuke já estava acordado ha um bom tempo. Mergulhado no breu de suas pálpebras e lembranças, ele se lançava em uma busca continua, incansável e aparentemente interminável de qualquer que fosse a lembrança que tivesse de Hyuuga Hinata. Correram alguns dias desde que ela havia lhe dado o gato – que na verdade era uma gata, - a qual ele ainda não nomeara, e que por sinal, estava completamente acordada brincando com uma ponta do lençol que cobria seu dono e protetor. Fazia alguns dias que não a via. Quase nunca ouvira falar dela, e não saberia dizer qual foi a última vez, não que ele saísse muito.

Era sábado, ainda era escuro.

A busca por memórias mais antigas era completamente inútil. Tudo que ele se lembrava era dos cabelos curtos, e da baixa estatura na então menina. Contentou-se com as memórias mais recentes que vinham em um caminhar manso e masio, quase carinhoso.

_Ele não fazia ideia de que dia da semana era, mas quando voltara para Konoha, sabia que tinha tomado chá verde na noite anterior. Às vezes era assim que ele mantinha suas memórias: não por datas, mas por cheiros, cores, ou sons. Após sua chegada, previamente anunciada a Godaime, e assim aceita por seus serviços prestados a favor da nação ninja, Sasuke viu a moça Hyuuga encontrar-se com Uzumaki Naruto e entregá-lo algo, Naruto gesticulou e falou uma coisa incompreensível para si, o que fez a moça sorrir e sair de cena usando de uma nuvem de fumaça, isso tudo antes do loiro vê-lo e assim fazer uma de suas cenas comoventes – com inclusão de luta, lágrimas e algumas palavras de amor, de irmão para irmão, claro – e desajeitadas, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto esqueceu-se daquilo que a morena lhe dera, ou talvez estivesse apenas guardado para depois, apesar dele ainda crer mais na primeira opção, principalmente quando em seguida viram Sakura, que se agarrou ao seu pescoço e sussurrou algumas palavras incompreensíveis para si. Mais lágrimas gordas, pesadas e fetidamente salgadas eram destinadas a roupa anteriormente branca e limpa do moreno._

Ela usava o conjunto ninja habitual, mas suas mangas estavam mais dobradas do que costumavam ser, ela usava sempre roupas claras na parte superior. Parecia bem mais descontraída do que a vira anos atrás, e atualmente poderia dizer que na verdade, ela era apenas muito reservada. Apertou um pouco mais os olhos, quando a unha da felina fincou-se em um de seus dedos.

_Lembrava-se de ter visto muitas pessoas. Os olhares raivosos, feios, gananciosos e ainda assim temerosos, às vezes se mesclavam aos que as moças faziam ao vê-lo passar, normalmente acompanhavam algumas palavras feias em ambos os sentidos. As moças dessa época eram muito abusadas, Sasuke pensou._

_Nos dias seguintes concentrou-se em buscar arrumar seu clã, e consequentemente, seu lar, e por isso saiu em busca de alguns utensílios domésticos. Enquanto transitava por Konoha, viu-se atraído por uma grande loja de variedades no centro, e logo após, ele não sabia como, estava discutindo com um atendente a necessidade, ou falta, de levar um ralador de legumes, pois o Uchiha achava desnecessário o uso e o maldito atendente sentia-se no dever de obrigar muito sutilmente Sasuke a levá-lo, apesar do mesmo crer que era mais fácil usar kusanagi para isso. Para a felicidade do moreno, ele vira Hyuuga Hinata dar uma puxadinha suave no braço do atendente e pedi-lo para buscar algo que Sasuke não entendeu o que era, mas esse oferecera seu melhor sorriso galanteador para a Hyuuga e saira sem dar nenhuma satisfação a Sasuke, que resmungou enquanto revirava os olhos. Hinata o encarou por alguns segundos, e enfiou a mão na cestinha que carregava, tirando um pequeno acessório. _

_\- Uchiha-san... – Ela chamou. Sasuke apenas fez sinal de que estava ouvindo. – Esse ralador é o ideal. Usando do lado inverso é possível fatiar. Eu recomendo que use com cenouras e tomates, se gostar. O valor é bem mais em conta que o que ele te ofereceu._

_\- Obrigado. – Ele pensou, mas não disse._

_\- É bom vê-lo de volta. – A morena sorriu timidamente, saindo para ir de encontro ao atendente, que também sorria. _

_Sasuke pensou em devolver o utensílio a prateleira. _

_Olhou o topo da cabeça de Hinata, e seus cabelos eram muito longos. Será que ela nunca cortava? Será que ela nunca cortou o coração de ninguém? Ela era gentil, poderia crer com intensa convicção de que a resposta seria negativa. Mesmo que ela o fizesse, Sasuke sentia, ao olhar para ela em suas vestes de cores pastéis, que poderia perdoá-la. _

_Lembrou-se que buscou afastar-se de tais pensamentos. Kusanagi já havia fatiado tantos nojento se ela fatiasse seus tomates frescos._

_\- Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou, mas a Hyuuga já não era capaz de ouvir._

_Sasuke enfiou o pequeno rapador plástico em sua cestinha de compras e se dirigiu ao pagamento._

Agora ela estava lambendo seu pé com sua pequenina língua áspera, num gesto de solidariedade, e certamente em um pedido de desculpas meio mudo, de que sentia muito por ter-lhe machucado, e que na verdade só desejava brincar com sua coberta. A sensação lhe fazia cócegas. E ele deixou-se ter um leve sorriso de diversão.

_Aquela terça era muito quente, quase sufocante. Sasuke não entendia como a alguns dias estivera chovendo tão pesadamente. A porta de sua casa estava aberta, enquanto ele empenhava-se em restaurar um banco semi corroído que ficava próximo,a qual poderia facilmente pagar a um marceneiro qualquer para que fizesse o serviço, mas em sua mente, o jovem desejava fazê-lo por suas próprias mãos, além de que por uns tempos ficaria sem receber missões, até que ele pudesse encontrar um time que o acolhesse – não que o time sete não o fizesse, mas no momento Naruto se concentrava em seu novo treinamento, e Sakura estava sempre de plantão no Hospital da Folha, devido ao número de acidentes remanescentes da guerra, e a rósea tomava aquilo como uma ótima experiência de aprendizado. Naruto poderia seguir em missão, caso a Godaime necessitasse, mas a rósea era realmente mais requisitada na área hopitalar – ou que seu time acolhesse alguém para preencher, ao menos, o vazio de Haruno Sakura. Ele poderia sair em missão sozinho, mas preferia não sugerir aquela opção. _

_A gatinha estava deitava como uma bola preta em cima do tapete felpudo, sentindo uma leve brisa alisar seus pelos muito fofos, embaixo da sombra. Ouviu seu dono resmungar alguma coisa e ergueu sua cabeça para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem com ele, que chupava o dedão com certa força. O calor só parecia aumentar, e o Uchiha não conseguiu mais suportar o uso da camisa escura, e a tirou, aproveitando-se para tomar alguns goles d'água e refrescar-se, mantinha seus olhos fixos no balançar das árvores e só percebeu que alguém se aproximava quando já era tarde demais. Hinata trazia uma mochila nas costas, e suas roupas frescas e simples davam a entender que ela tinha o dia de folga. _

_\- Bo...om dia, Uchiha-san... – ela fez uma breve reverencia, enquanto passou os olhos pela bagunça que Sasuke fizera. – Hm... o ... que você está construindo? – depois limitou-se apenas a pensar que estava sendo inconveniente. _

_\- Hyuuga. – ele devolveu o cumprimento. – Um banco. – ele esticou uma das pernas e manteve a outra dobrada. Hinata abaixou-se a certa distancia dele._

_Ela abriu a mochila e de dentro dela tirou a toalha que Sasuke antes a havia emprestado. _

_\- Aqui está. – ela estendeu a toalha, e o jovem a pegou. – Eu... trouxe um lanche como... agradecimento. – tirou uma trouxinha da mochila azul. – O...onde eu posso deixar?_

_\- Vamos entrar. – Sasuke levantou-se e seguiu para dentro de sua mansão mal acabada, sendo acompanhado a uma certa distancia pela herdeira Hyuuga._

_\- Com li... licença – a jovem disse a porta, onde tirou suas sandálias e fez um breve carinho na gata. _

_Sasuke já estava na cozinha fazendo chá, dispensou pedidos para que a Hyuuga se sentisse a vontade e sumiu para guardar a toalha. Ele encostou-a próximo as narinas e sentiu um leve cheiro de menta, ou eucalipto. Ele não tinha certeza. Sentia, de todo modo, que a sensação era melhor que comer geleia de morango. Daquelas light, sem doce, diria. _

_Quando voltou, ela havia arrumado a mesa com alguns sanduiches leves e biscoitinhos, e parecia orgulhosa, como uma criança que mostra suas habilidades ao pai._

_\- Não precisava gastar com isso. – soou mais indiferente do que desejava._

_\- Não é nada. – ela remexeu-se para se ajeitar melhor, e Sasuke sentou-se, e serviu chá. – Eu vi que você está cortando a madeira, mas não vi onde você desenhou. Está fazendo isso sem planejamento? – internamente achou graça que ela falasse dessa forma. _

_\- Estou. – e deu de ombros.- Meus parentes faziam assim. – e pegou uma fatia de sanduiche. _

_\- Seus parentes não usavam régua? – ela apareceu incrédula. E internamente sentiu-se satisfeita que ele não se sentisse mal em falar dos parentes em frente a ela._

_\- Não. – deu uma risadinha abafada. – Eles usavam o sharingan para copiar determinadas habilidades previamente, e por isso não precisavam de régua. – Sentiu-se bem em ter deixado sua suave risada ter vindo em boa hora, ele não gostava de falar de seu doujutsu com ninguém, e aquilo amenizaria o clima._

_\- Incrível. – ela mordeu um biscoito doce. – Só pelos detalhes lá fora dá pra perceber que eles não usavam um molde. É tudo único._

_\- Eu não sabia que se interessava por marcenaria. – Sasuke bebericou o chá de jasmim. _

_\- Não me interesso. – outra mordida. _

_\- Então? – Ele questionou._

_\- Gosto da arte. – ela viu-se olhando os nós no cabelo dele. _

_\- E onde o conhecimento por marcenaria vem?_

_\- Sempre quis saber como era feito. – ela arfou e mordeu. – Um dia foram fazer uma obra no dojô do clã. Uma coisa levou a outra. – e bebericou mais de seu chá. – Ficou muito bom._

_\- Ahn? _

_\- O chá. _

_\- Obrigado. – e pousou seus olhos no topo da cabeleira da Hyuuga. Eram fios muito bonitos. – Que cor é essa? _

_\- Do quê? – seus olhos se abriram com curiosidade. _

_\- Do seu cabelo. – Hinata sorriu._

_\- Índigo, Uchiha-san. _

_\- Sasuke. – ele mordeu um biscoito doce, e mergulhou-o no chá que acabara de surrupiar da xícara, fazia o doce se dispersar. – Muito bom. _

_\- O...obrigada, Sasuke.- Hinata corou levemente pelo elogio, e percebeu a gatinha entrando na cozinha e logo indo de encontro a Sasuke, fazendo referencia de que queria sentar-se em seu colo. _

_Sasuke fez uma careta. _

_\- Você estava bem lá no tapete. – resmungou._

_\- Acho que só não quer dividir você. – sorriu, sem perceber o sentido mais profundo do que dissera. O moreno percebeu ambos. Sentido, e que ela não percebeu o que havia dito. Era bonito. _

_\- Acho que ela só é uma preguiçosa mimada. – bufou, passando a mão na extensão do pelo da gata. _

_\- Já tem um nome? _

_\- Ainda não. – levantou o olhar. – Alguma ideia? _

_\- Hm... não. Nada que combine com ele. _

_\- Os Hyuuga não gostam de nomes luminosos? – Sasuke questionou. _

_\- É como uma tradição, apesar de "Neji" não ter nada de luminoso, nesse caso é quase uma referencia a sua genialidade. – suspirou, levemente cansada. – Só não sei como eles conseguiram descobrir isso tão cedo. _

_\- E qual é a sua tradição? – foi a vez de Sasuke sentir-se bem por ela estar falando de possíveis tabus com ele._

_\- A minha? – foi retórica. – "Cara de quê." – viu Sasuke dar um sorriso torto, já que abaixara a cabeça pra olhar a gata no colo. – E a sua? _

_\- Eu nunca nomeei nada. – ele esquivou-se. As coisas que já nomeara normalmente não se discute com as visitas. Muito menos se ela for uma garota bonita, que quase cheira a algodão doce nos dias de domingo ensolarado._

_\- Me... – buscou as palavras. – Me conte. – pausou. – Quando nomear a gata. – a jovem sorriu miudamente. _

_A conversa se estendeu por mais algum tempo até que a Hyuuga dissesse que precisava ir, agradecendo a Sasuke pela hospitalidade. _

_\- Sim. – ele a segurava nos braços, como uma concha. – Vou esperar que volte para ver o banco, Hyuuga. _

_\- Hinata. – ela terminou de calçar a sandália ninja. –Vou sair em missão amanhã, mas passo aqui quando voltar._

_\- Boa sorte, Hinata. – Sasuke lançou seu melhor olhar a ela. – Espero vê-la logo._

_\- Obrigada, Sasuke. – acenou e saiu andando. – Eu também._

_Sasuke ficou olhando-a se afastar até que a herdeira Hyuuga não pudesse mais ser vista, sem nunca olhar para trás. Ele não sabia, mas ela só não olhou por medo que ele visse sua cara de criança tola que acabara de levantar para ver animes. Seus preferidos. Ela só estava contente em ter tido um momento agradável._

Sasuke remexeu-se. Aquele dia havia sido espetacular. A companhia da moça era completamente bem vinda e ele sentia-se confortável com a sensação de que não estava só, e mais ainda, de que ela nunca deixava de olhá-lo nos olhos, ao contrário das "Taradas da Folha", que não o deixariam em paz, se pudessem fazer um lanche em sua casa, em um belo dia de sol, com o Uchiha mostrando seu peito desnudo e levemente suado. Mas com seus comentários inteligentes, ele descobriu que Hinata – como ele podia chamá-la agora – além de inteligente, era perspicaz. Uma observadora nata. Tinha certeza que ela deveria ser uma das melhores, se não a melhor rastreadora da Folha, com seu byakugan. O herdeiro percebera certa hesitação dela em alguns pontos, mas nada que não pudesse ser lapidado. Só não poderia ser ele a fazê-lo. Ele não.

Ocorreu-lhe uma ideia.

Abriu os olhos e o breu não havia ido embora. Existia um buraco negro em sua face? Levou a mão ao rosto e sentiu o pelo macio. A gata estava dormindo em seu rosto.

Já passava da hora de se levantar.

Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Era engraçado. Parecia que havia algo em seus dentes, e sentiu-se enjoado como se estivesse em maré alta.

* * *

Sinto muito, mas essa fanfic não foi betada, somente editada.

Gostaria imensamente de agradecer aos reviews deixados aqui pra mim. São encantadores.


End file.
